1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of fishing equipment. More particularly, the present invention is a fishing net for both holding a fish and for measuring the length or width of the fish via a measuring scale marked on the frame of the fishing net.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is a popular activity both as a means to gather food but also as a sport. Often times, a fisherman uses a handheld fishing net to scoop a fish out of the water, once caught. This is especially true in catch-and-release sportfishing. However, typically there are size, and particularly, length and/or width requirements that a fish must meet before a fisherman can keep the fish. Otherwise, if the fish does not meet certain length or other size restrictions, the fisherman must return the fish to the water.
Therefore, there is a need to measure the size, and, particularly, the length or width of a fish both quickly and easily and without harming the fish. It is also desirable to provide a measuring scale which is incorporated into the fishing equipment, such as a fishing net, to eliminate the need for a separate measuring device, such as a ruler or measuring tape. There is also a need to be able to measure the size of a fish while it is located in the water or out of the water.
While the prior art discloses many types of fishing nets, so far as is known, none of these apparatus or methods of use thereof, resolve these problems in a simple, effective, and yet highly advantageous manner, as in the present invention.